


Second First Kiss

by BSforDays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays
Summary: It was a lot harder than Lance, the one who convinced his ex-boyfriend, Keith, to sign up for this, had anticipated. He’d imagined it would be super easy to hold the other’s cheeks and press their lips together, but the swarm of familiar butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise.“Dude, it’s just a kiss,” Keith broke the silence and the edges of his lips curled briefly. “It was your idea, remember?”“Oh, what the hell.”Or: The one where Lance and Keith kiss for the first time after their breakup.





	Second First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Buzzfeed’s “Exes Kiss For The First Time Since Their Breakup” video on YouTube. Everything besides the interview and the kiss is my personal intake on how things happened behind the scenes. I’ve participated in these types of experiments (never a kissing one, though lmao) and roughly know how these things work //fingerguns

“This is awkward.”

“At least we’re getting paid.”

Keith slouched, blew his bangs out of his face and gave him a sideways glance. “You’re broke, so you ask your ex to participate in some YouTube relationship experiment shit instead of getting an actual job?”

It sounded playful but Lance still noticed the hint of resentment. Their eyes locked and Lance raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one who called me a good kisser?”

A pretty hilarious noise came out of Keith’s mouth as his shoulders tensed, avoiding his gaze. “That’s not the point, dumbass.”

Well, at least he didn’t deny it, so that was definitely a good thing. Then again, maybe this had been a bad idea, after all.

They’d been best friends since high school and were now attending college together. They ended up being roommates and this was when things started to get out of hand for poor Lance. Hanging out with Keith practically twenty-four-fucking-seven, getting their morning coffee every day, running into each other in the bathroom, _especially_ when Keith was shirtless— all of that shit was becoming way _too_ much for Lance. He’d noticed his wanting-to-be-more-than-friend’s feelings in their senior year and had kept quiet, until he finally kicked his own ass into gear and asked Keith out after torturing himself for at least five weeks after moving in together.

It’d been awkward, very messy and _so fucking awkward holy shit_ , but they did start dating.  

And those were both the best and _worst_ four months of Lance’s entire life. It wasn’t that their relationship was bad, not at all, but rather than actually enjoying their time together, they tried to figure out what being a couple meant and what they were supposed to do, which had put an immense load of pressure on them. Their affection became forced in some ways, Keith was constantly apologizing for the fact that he didn’t always have time to go on dates or watch a movie together, and Lance was trying way too hard to be a good boyfriend, resulting in anxiety and stress.  

It didn’t _work._ So they broke up. Lance was very upset when it happened and hid himself in his room for at least two days, not coming out unless he absolutely had to. Keith, too, needed some time to adjust, and respectfully kept his distance, until Lance came bursting into his room, demanding a hug.

Everything went back to normal after that. Both of them agreed they were better off as friends and that there would be no hard feelings or awkwardness.  

Except right now because they were sitting outside the studio, waiting for their cue, and Lance wanted nothing more than to kick himself in the face.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I’m kinda nervous, too.”

Snort. Keith’s lips curled up into a lopsided grin. “Really? You sounded pretty excited when you shoved the advertisement into my face two weeks ago.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance leaned back against the chair and resisted the urge to pull Keith’s beanie over his eyes. “Yeah, but it didn’t actually sink in until now. Like, we’re gonna be kissing in front of at least, I dunno, five, ten people? Not to mention there’s gonna be cameras pointed at us.  Wait!” He sat up with a loud gasp, holding his cheeks, horrified. “ _What if my kissing face looks really lame on camera_?”

“Well, your face _is_ lame, so that’s a given.”

“Tell me again why I asked you out.”

“’ _Cause_ , and I quote—”

“Wait, _Keith_ —”

“‘Keith, you made me question my sexuality and you’re really pretty. Please go out with me before I fuck myself with a frying pan.’”

Yeah, one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and Keith, _asshole_ Keith, loved to use it against him. Such _betrayal_.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Lance, _newsflash_ , we broke up two months ago.”

Before Lance could come up with an even snarkier remark, a pretty girl emerged from the studio. She had a small clipboard in her manicured hands and scanned the room before her light blue eyes fell on them.

“Lance McClain and Keith Kogane?”

“That’s us,” Lance said with a small wave and got up from the chair to shake her hand. “Hey, I’m Lance.”

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Allura, a second year student. Thanks for replying to our ad, Lance,” the girl said excitedly and shook Keith’s hand as well. “Follow me, please.”

Lance’s heart did a small jump as soon as she opened the door. The things that stood out the most to him were the three cameras pointed at a white décor, presumably where he and Keith were going to kiss, accompanied by a small group of people. All of them held up their hand in a universal greeting, briefly introduced themselves and their positions before they went back to work, so he could give Allura his full attention.

“We’ve seen some very interesting results so far and I can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen next! I’m assuming you’ve read the instruction email already, but just to make sure: I want to interview both of you separately, which will only take a few minutes. One person will be interviewed here while the other waits outside because we want to make sure you don’t distract each other. After the second interview we’ll call whoever’s waiting outside back in to do the kiss. We’d love to do some sort of ‘dramatic entrance’, if you will, because it will build up the anticipation.”

Didn’t matter, Lance was already feeling pretty anticipated. The thought of him, or Keith, standing there, _waiting_ to be kissed was causing his palms to sweat like crazy.

“Everything will be completely at your guys’ pace. You can take as long as you need to prepare and you can kiss as long as you want. We’d love to hear your thoughts after you’ve kissed and whether you think it has affected your relationship in one way or another,” Allura continued to explain cheerfully.

Keith looked over at Lance who had folded his arms over his chest during her explanation before his eyes went back to Allura. “Got it. Who’s gonna go first?”

“Totally up to you two. I _do_ have to ask if either of you has a preference to be the one waiting for the other person to come back in and kiss them. Again, this doesn’t really matter and is up to you.”

“I’ll do the waiting bit,” Keith replied and patted Lance’s shoulder. “Lance’s way better at making dramatic entrances, anyway.”

“True. Wait, was that a compliment or an insult?”

“You’ll never know.”

“Keith—”  

“Okay, Lance, that means you’ll be going first. I’ll call you back in after Keith’s interview and want you to follow these markings on the floor as you walk over to him. That way you’ll avoid tripping over the cables.” She motioned towards the bright yellow pieces of tape on the floor which formed a path toward the white screen. “The blue tape on the white screen is for your individual interviews and the green is for the kissing part. Keith’ll be on the right side and you’ll be on the left.”

Lance nodded, quickly scanning the different pieces of tape and swallowed, feeling his nerves catching up to him, but Allura interrupted his thoughts again.

“We can do a practice round if you want?”

 _God,_ no, but _of course_ , Keith walked over to the white screen and shuffled around for a few seconds until he was standing on the green tape and gave Lance a semi-challenging look because the universe loved to test him. Lance hung his head, obediently followed the yellow line and stopped when he was standing on the green tape, right in front of Keith. They were _very_ close now and Lance felt _very_ hot, _oh no._

“Do we kiss now, or…” Lance asked Keith, himself, and everyone else, feeling Keith’s breathy chuckles brushing over his lips.

“No, not yet,” Allura chuckled. “I only meant the walking bit. Shall we get to it, then?”

“… Yeah, sure.”

“All right, Keith, please wait outside. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Keith gave him a small shove when Allura beckoned him with her hand and made his way over to the door. Lance flipped him off over his shoulder to which Keith laughed softly and Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy their endless, playful arguments.

“We’re going to have to attach a microphone to your shirt.”

A somewhat older guy came up to him with a small clip-on mic, along with several chords and a pack. It was a rather awkward process to put the chords under his shirt and clip the pack to his pants, but Allura started talking again, distracting him.

“So, how long did you and Keith go out for?”

“Couple of months,” he replied lamely with the realization that they truly hadn’t lasted that long. “I guess you could say that we never really left our puppy love phase.”

“Interesting,” she mumbled and absently twisted one of the rings around her fingers. “because the other three couples had all been in a relationship for at least a year. This gives us some perspective.”

“What have you guys, uh— Did anything happen to the other couples? Some of them get back together? Did they start fighting? Was it _painful_ to watch?”

Allura shrugged, her glossy lips curled into a small smile. “I can’t tell you that. Each of them reacted differently and I don’t want to influence your reactions in any way, shape or form. We want this to be as raw as possible and if either of you goes into this with the idea that it will or won’t work, it’ll be completely pointless.”

“Makes sense,” Lance agreed, albeit slightly disappointed, and flinched when the tech-guy entered his field of vision to clip the small mic to his collar and fixing it so it wouldn’t be too obvious.

“Sound okay?” Tech-guy tapped it a few times and looked over his shoulder to a colleague in the back who gave him a thumbs-up. “Alrighty, we’re good!”

“Great!” Allura was practically bouncing with excitement. “I want to ask you to look into the camera as you’re answering my questions. If there’s something you don’t want to answer, just say so, and we’ll cut them out. Now, follow me.”

Lance was guided to the middle of the white screen and told to stand behind the two blue strips of tape, which was directly in the middle. He felt his heart flutter in his chest, completely aware of the three cameras pointing at him from different directions to capture every single moment of his somewhat awkward stance. This felt so out of character for him, because he usually didn’t mind being filmed, hell, he loved cameras because he’d always seen himself as a confident person, but now that they were going to ask him personal questions, _questions about Keith and their relationship,_ he felt very little and very exposed.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Allura smiled at him encouragingly, almost mother-like. “Hey, you okay? You seem rather nervous.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m cool,” Lance quickly brushed it off and put on his trademark smirk and Allura squeezed his shoulder before she took a seat next to the camera in the middle.  

“Okay, then. Let’s start rolling,” she said and folded one leg over the other. “Lance, how’d you and Keith meet?”

Lance chuckled and played the hem of his shirt, which, hopefully, was out of the frame. “We met in high school. He was really bad at Spanish, I sucked at chemistry and our mutual friends suggested we become each other’s tutors. I speak Spanish fluently ‘cause I’m Cuban and Keith turned out to be really good at chemistry, so it was a really great idea. Both of us started getting competitive over the other’s subject, though, and next thing you know, we became _frenemies_. Like, we hated each other, but we also needed each other in order to compete.”

“How would you describe Keith as a person?”

“Keith’s…” Lance breathed and looked down at his feet for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. “He’s a bit of a closed person. Doesn’t talk about his feelings very often, overthinks stuff a lot, can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he’s also the type of person to drive to your place in the middle of the night if you needed him to.”

“When did you two start dating?”

“We, um, we got together about half a year ago.”

“Why’d you break up?”

Deep breaths. Lance clicked his tongue and tightened his grip on his shirt, fist trembling ever so slightly. “Well, we were both new to the whole guy on guy thing, freaking out about college, he got a job, and _,_ yeah, got really busy. We didn’t really know how _to be_ in a relationship and I know that sounds very dumb, but it was something that did start tearing us apart. We thought we _had_ to go on dates, _had_ to hang out in between classes and work, _had_ to kiss and all of that, until we decided we’d had enough. Going back to being friends sounded a lot easier ‘cause that would get rid of that annoying pressure of _being together_. It was a very quiet and peaceful breakup, though. We were best friends before we started dating and we’re still best friends now and we definitely don’t hate each other.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Maybe,” he blurted out before he quickly made a swiping motion with his hand, “Eh, would you mind not using that?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Allura reassured him. “We’ll leave it at that, then. Let’s go get Keith.”  

That was the shortest interview ever, but Lance wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t a very good idea to start thinking about Keith that way. This was all for shits ‘n giggles, nothing major, just some simple smooching on camera with his hot ex-boyfriend whom he proudly called his best friend and _definitely_ didn’t still have feelings for. That was a road he _definitely_ wanted to avoid.  

Both him and Allura went to the door they’d used earlier and found Keith sitting in the same spot, typing away on his phone, too absorbed in his texting to notice them.

Lance gladly took this opportunity to snatch the phone out of his hand. “Yo, mullet, it’s your turn.”

Several things happened then. Keith jumped and squawked at the same time but also lunged for Lance’s hand that was above their heads, using their small height difference to his advantage while Allura giggled quietly behind her hand. “ _Lance_! Gimme back my phone!”

“Ooh, are you keeping secrets from me?” Lance grinned and looked up to see who Keith was texting, frowning when he saw it was Pidge, their mutual best friend. “You’re texting Pidge? Hm, what’d I miss?”

Before he could read any of their messages, Keith jumped up and took his phone back, eyes clearly not amused, not a hint of playfulness in sight, which was completely the opposite of Lance’s. “Doesn’t matter. My turn, right?”

He followed Allura back to the studio, leaving Lance and his lowkey butthurt feelings behind. Sure, Keith was the type to keep things to himself and mull over them, but he hardly ever lashed out at Lance like that unless there was something serious going on. Bickering was a big part of their relationship, something that had been there ever since they became friends, but it was _always_ playful.

Keith had actually looked pissed off when Lance was about to read his messages, which could only mean that it was strictly off limits.

… To hell with that. He fished his own phone out of his pocket and dialed Pidge’s number. She picked up right away, as expected.

“Uh, hi?” she sounded rather hesitant and Lance raised an eyebrow at no one particular, forever suspicious. Of course she knew that they were going to be doing that experiment thing today, so she was probably confused to have him on the phone, and Lance cursed inwardly. Maybe he had been a bit _too_ intuitive since he had no fucking clue how he was going to address the problem.

He had to start slow.

“Pidge, my girl, how’re you?”

“The _fuck_ , Lance.”

Never mind.  

“What were you and Keith talking about just now?”

He heard some shuffling on the other side and could only imagining Pidge sitting cross legged behind her laptop, doing god knows what. “I take it you found out that we were texting and he didn’t tell you why, which _probably_ means he doesn’t want you to know. Calling me is not gonna help.”

“Aw, come on!” Lance whisper-yelled and grumpily sat down in one of the chairs. “We’re best friends! We’re not supposed to keep secrets from each other.”   

“Are you trying to guilt me into telling you what Keith and I were talking about in a _private_ conversation?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

“Bye, Lance. Have fun making out with your ex.”

 _Click._ Damn it.

Wait, _shit_ , was his mic still on?

Lance grumbled something incoherent and sent her a _very_ angry text message to which she merely replied, “love you too” _god damn it, Pidge._ He was going to get to the bottom of this, whether they liked it or not. It couldn’t be that bad, right? Unless…

Oh, shit. Unless they’d been talking about _him_. Lance stopped breathing for a second as he remembered how Keith had found out about _his_ feelings. Yes, they did have that lame moment of Lance admitting that he thought he was pretty and asking him out, but before that he’d been texting Pidge for the umpteenth time about how nervous Keith was making him because they’d been sitting so close to each other and Keith had tried to steal his phone as well.

This situation was awfully familiar and he couldn’t believe that he was kind of hoping that Keith had been talking about _him_ , just like Lance.

Frowning to himself, Lance ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes. It was _not_ okay to get his hopes about this. It really _wasn’t_.

They broke up and for good reason.

But he did miss having an excuse to put an arm around Keith’s waist and pull him in for a kiss. He missed running his fingers through his hair and cupping his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together in the morning and burying his face in his neck whenever he wanted to. Those small moments of affection in between the stress and anxiety were the best Lance could ever hope for and _holy shit_ , he was being _so_ stupid right now.

“ _Do you still have feelings for him_?”

His lower lip trembled and Lance grunted in frustration, shaking his head to distract himself.

He looked down at his phone and sent Pidge another message.

 **Lance 1:23pm  
** please distract me

 **Pidge 1:23pm  
** why?

 **Lance 1:24pm  
** idk i’m nervous

 **Pidge 1:24pm**  
are my eyes deceiving me

 **Pidge 1:24pm** _  
did the almighty loverboy lance get scared?_

 **Lance 1:25pm  
** p i d ge

 **Pidge 1:25pm  
** WhaT  

 **Lance 1:26pm  
** istg youre not helping

 **Pidge 1:26pm  
** whatre u so nervous abt anyway?

 **Lance 1:26pm  
** kissing keith

 **Pidge 1:26pm  
** LMAO it was your idea wasn’t it???

 **Lance 1:27pm  
** y e a h but i didnt think they’d ask me if i still had feelings for him

 **Pidge 1:27pm  
** …

 **Pidge 1:27pm  
** do you?

 **Lance 1:27pm  
** FUCK

 **Lance 1:27pm**  
NOT YOU TOO

 **Pidge 1:28pm  
** oh m yg od lance please _please_ don’t tell me you still have feelings for him

 **Lance 1:28pm  
** idkkkk

 **Lance 1:28pm**  
oh fuck gtg

Allura walked over to him, wearing that radiant smile of hers. “Hey! We’re ready for you.” She gently grabbed his arm and guided him back to the door. “I’m going back in and close the door. I want you to wait for about thirty seconds after I’ve closed it before you come in. Remember to follow the yellow tape!”

Lance nodded stiffly, watched her go back in and started counting in his head as soon as she closed the door. She’d blocked his view, not giving him the opportunity to see Keith and give him his trademark fingerguns or something. He could only imagine Keith standing there, nervously tugging on his sleeve in front of the camera, probably hating him as much as Lance hated himself right now.

Ten seconds left. Lance took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth, gripping the doorknob and twisting it.

There he was, standing in the middle of the white décor and looking somewhat relieved when Lance came in. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Lance chuckled and looked down so he could follow the yellow path to where Keith was standing. He saw that he was being filmed by one of the other cameras, following him until he was standing in front of a very awkward looking Keith.

Their eyes met and Lance laughed softly, not really sure if he had to say something.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye-contact for a few seconds before their eyes locked again and Lance gave him a reassuring smile. His heart fluttered, both excited and _beyond_ scared that he’d regret it, but then again, it was pretty fucking nice to have an excuse to kiss his really handsome ex-boyfriend.

Back in those days, kissing Keith had been the most natural thing to do. It’d become part of his routine, part of  _their_ routine, so he’d never put much thought into it. It’d been very awkward when they first started dating but after a couple of weeks, Lance no longer hesitated to pull him close and press their lips together. Whether it’d been a morning kiss, a goodbye kiss, a heated kiss, an “I-love-you” kiss, it didn’t matter.

Now, however, it was obligatory and in front of a bunch of strangers on top of that. A hint of mischief flickered in Keith’s eyes and Lance’s heart fluttered again because it was almost like someone had flipped a switch.

“Dude, it’s just a kiss,” Keith broke the silence and the edges of his lips curled briefly. “It was  _your_ idea, remember?”

“Oh, what the hell.”

Lance took a step closer and gently held his jaw with one hand, the tips of his fingers brushing against the base of Keith’s neck and pulled him closer until their lips touched. As expected, it was an all too familiar feeling. The way Keith hesitantly placed one hand on his shoulder to hold onto him, his own free hand that slid down to his waist and thumb stroking his hip, _all_ of it was _them._

Their lips brushed against each other naturally, as if they had never been separated. They responded to each other’s movements like they always would and Keith even did that thing where he tipped his head a bit more to the right so their noses wouldn’t bump. Lance welcomed the friendly fuzziness in his head, letting it consume him until he felt like he was going to burst.   

The memories of him telling Keith that he was kissing too roughly, them lying on top of each other in Lance’s bed, kissing until the sun rose, his hands disappearing under his shirt and letting his fingers roam over his back and panting after that one heavy kiss—They were all swirling around in his head, being brought to life by this very moment. It felt endless and unreal.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed and that fuelled Lance to lightly bite Keith’s cupid’s bow, suckling on it subtly, which earned him a shudder. He stopped caring that they were surrounded by others and tightened his grip on Keith’s hip, sighing through his nose as he continued to kiss his fucking ex-boyfriend as if his life depended on it.  

Keith wasn’t exactly being tentative, either. He had been in the beginning, but now he was going for it as well. He was kissing him back sweetly, the hand on his shoulder sliding towards his neck, which was soon joined by his other hand until he had his arms wrapped around him, bringing their bodies closer so that their chests were pressed together. Lance tilted his head back a little, separating their lips for the briefest moment before he leaned back in from a slightly different angle, wanting and needing every inch of the other’s lips.

Now that their chests were touching, Lance could feel both of their hearts beating at the same time, glad that he wasn’t the only one whose heart was kind of going crazy. It was also Keith’s breathing that gave it away. The quick and short breaths along with the radiating warmth of the hands on the back of his neck were all signs that Keith was just as absorbed in the kiss as he was. His lips were also starting to feel warm and tingly, overly sensitive, but in a very pleasant way.

When Keith lightly bit into his lower lip, Lance’s heart did a backflip. It wasn’t necessarily a  _bad_ thing that he’d possibly leave the building with bite marks, so he simply nibbled back, his thumb stroking Keith’s cheek gently, loving the way Keith leaned into it, smiling into the kiss.

This was truly happening. He was really kissing Keith, probably had been for a couple of minutes, in front of all these strangers and Keith was kissing him back _so tenderly_. And damn, he had missed this feeling so much. Missed the way Keith would hold onto him, missed Keith’s soft and small lips, missed being this close to him, missed the lingering taste of caramel, missed the way Keith was always shy in the beginning but got more confident after the first two or three kisses, he missed it  _all._

A familiar and welcoming fire was ignited in his stomach, growing more and more with each passing second until it started spreading throughout his entire body. His heart reacted strongly, beating against his chest like a hammer and his brain didn’t stay quiet either. He was starting to feel drunk, completely entranced by the way Keith was slowly but surely losing his composure as well, since his breathing was getting rapid, so Lance squeezed his hip, earning a very quiet, but audible groan. This also led to Keith lightly tugging on his hair and his other hand cradling the back of his neck, which again, were two _very_ clear signs that he was enjoying every second of their not-so-subtle kiss.

Oh, _no,_ he loved kissing Keith way too much and was falling. _Deep._ It was like he’d finally found that drug again that made him go absolutely insane. He’d gotten rid of these feelings a long time ago and this _stupid_ yet amazing kiss was a rough and unwanted wake-up call, making him want to keep kissing Keith up to the point where he’d see stars dancing in front of his eyes.

It wasn’t until he felt his hand slipping down to his lower back that Keith pulled back and held his shoulders, eyeing him accusingly. His cheeks were a lovely shade of red, probably from embarrassment and _probably_ from excitement.

Lance snorted, quite loudly too, looked at the camera in the middle and smiled sheepishly, squinting at the studio lights. “Okay! So, that happened.”

He’d almost groped Keith’s ass. _On camera._ Which was _bad_.

Everyone was staring at them silently, appearing somewhat bored yet neutral, while Allura looked like she’d just won the lottery. Keith’s hands squeezed the fabric of his shirt before they pulled back and Lance’s shoulders felt cold,  _damn it._  The studio lights were very bright, nearly blinding his watery eyes, and  _wow,_ apparently they really did kiss for a good few minutes.

Allura did a rolling motion with her hand, giving them a silent nudge.

Keith cleared his throat and looked away, scratching at his cheek. “’Twas alright.”

“It was a good kiss,” Lance grinned and patted Keith on the arm. “But we’d both already agreed that I’m a good kisser, I mean—”

“ _Lance_!”

“Now who’s the one being _dramatic,_ huh?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Keith almost moaned and put a hand over his eyes.

Several people laughed, even Allura. “Do you guys feel any different towards each other? Was there a, dare I say it, _spark_?”

 _Definitely_ , Lance wanted to say. Maybe that was because they’d been together before and were familiar with the other person’s kissing techniques and knew what the other person wanted. Or maybe it was because Keith made Lance _feel_ things and Lance was starting to regret everything.

Yeah, definitely not the latter.

“Well, we’re still friends,” Lance spoke, not really sure what else to say and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking over at Keith who looked as awkward as he felt. “and we… still like each other? As friends obviously, I mean, I _still_ think you’re attractive and all of that. ‘m not gonna lie and say I _didn’t_ enjoy kissing you.”

That kiss had felt _good_ and Lance _knew_ that Keith _knew._

The flush on Keith’s cheeks became significantly darker and he quickly averted his gaze, pressing his lips together and (Lance swallowed) hugged himself. “Yeah, same here, I guess.”

 _Oh._ That was valuable information. Keith, socially awkward _as fuck_ Keith, had actually said that and Lance was pretty sure that he was floating on cloud nine or some shit, because _woah_ , maybe this meant something. He had no idea how he was supposed to handle the situation, though, and the fact that they were still standing in front of all these people didn’t help.

Allura was smiling so widely that Lance was pretty sure her beautiful face was going to split in two and nodded at him, encouraging him to talk some more and he decided to wrap things up so they could get out of here and _talk._ He wanted to hug Keith so bad that he unconsciously inched closer to him and Keith responded by biting his bottom lip, still avoiding eye-contact.

“We’ll see what happens, right?” Keith gave a small nod in response and Lance looked over at Allura, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Think that’s it.”

“All right,” Allura grinned and clasped her hands together. “Just walk out of the frame and we’re good.”

They did as they were told before Allura called out, “ _Cut_!”, and the tech-guy walked over to them to take off their microphones. Lance knew that he was practically stalking Keith with his eyes, but the other didn’t budge, either too stubborn or awkward, or both. He was too distracted to fully register Allura’s enthusiastic babbling because he couldn’t wait to get out of there.

Their microphones were removed, they signed a contract, got paid, and were finally allowed to leave.

It wasn’t before they were outside the building that Lance finally had the balls to speak up. “Keith—”

“I know.” Keith smiled at him weakly and Lance could feel his heartbeat in his throat, barely able to breathe because it’d been a while since Keith had looked so down.

“What?”

Keith hummed thoughtfully and shook his head, letting out a breathy chuckle. “I guess kissing you brought up some feelings I didn’t know I still had. I liked being with you, Lance, but being in a relationship stressed me out and we both collapsed under the pressure. I have no idea how these things work and I don’t want to ruin the great friendship that we have.”

“Yeah,” Lance uttered, his voice close to breaking. “but it doesn’t _have_ to stress you out.”

 _Uh-oh_. He’d actually said that. Yep, he was going for it.

He sure had Keith’s full attention because he was eyeing Lance as if he’d grown a second head. “Don’t go there.”

He was _actually_ doing this, _oh no_. “Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t _feel_ that. You were totally into it!”

Keith’s cheeks flushed for the umpteenth time that day and Lance could feel himself falling in love with him all over again because it was so fucking _adorable._ “You said it yourself that you’re a good kisser, so yeah, I _liked_ it. That doesn’t mean that we should get back together!”

“Did you seriously just compliment me and threw it in my face at the same time?”

“ _Lance_ , I swear to—”

Once again, maybe Lance was a little too intuitive. He had grabbed Keith’s hips and pulled him in for yet another kiss, causing Keith to gasp into his mouth and Lance took advantage of it by carefully taking his upper lip between his teeth, forcing out a delicious groan from the back of the other’s throat.

Keith was _melting_ into him and holding onto him for dear life, his breaths getting rough and uneven already, and if he didn’t _stop that right now_ Lance knew he was going to lose it. He softened the kiss and held Keith’s waist, feeling the warmth through the fabric of his shirt, and Keith responded by holding his jaw with both hands, lazily kissing him back.

“Told you,” Lance whispered against his lips and pressed their foreheads together. Keith opened his eyes and they simply looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Lance broke the silence, “Please go out with me again before I shove a fridge up my ass.”

Well.

At least Keith laughed whole heartedly at that, completely caught off guard, taking a step back and shaking his head fondly. “What, that’s— I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“How about saying ‘yes’?” Lance perked up like a puppy and watched Keith scratching the back of his neck, unsure.

“I…” Keith mumbled, hugged himself and sighed. “I don’t know.”

“I’m serious. I’ve _missed_ this. Missed you, this, _us._ We can be friends _and_ boyfriends at the same time. We’ll do all the things we do as friends, like, we’ll laze around, play videogames and bite each other’s heads off. Being in relationship shouldn’t be about being together all the time, going on dates and trying to show the world that we’re together. It should be about _us_.”

Keith didn’t say anything, just looked at him through glassy eyes, lips slightly parted.

“We don’t have to do anything special. I’d rather watch dumb TV shows with you like we always do, the only difference being that I sometimes want to hold your hand and kiss you. We can work on essays together like we always do, the only difference being that I’ll want to lay my head on your shoulder and bury my face in your neck. Stuff like that, you know?” Lance kept going and took a step closer so he could grab Keith’s hands and intertwine their fingers, never tearing his gaze away from Keith’s. “I love you as a friend, I do, but I’m also _in_ love with you. I want to be with you.”

His heart was beating so aggressively against his chest that he was sure that Keith could _see_ it. Maybe he was being stupidly hopeful about this, _stupidly_ hoping that Keith would say that he, too, wanted to get back together, that they should give it a second chance and make it work, because he _knew_ that that they could.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Lance’s eyes softened, those simple yet powerful words cutting right through him. He squeezed their hands together and Keith looked down at them, mouth opening and closing, unsure. “I just don’t wanna fuck things up again.”

“You won’t.”

“Or deal with all the drama.”

“Fuck drama.”

“Fuck you, too.”

“Well, if you’re that eager—”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Lance opened his mouth to retort, but then realization dawned on him. He gasped loudly, let go of Keith’s hand and pointed a trembling finger at him. “Are-are you saying that we’re going out?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith smirked and flicked him on the forehead before he held out his hand. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Lance is the kind of person to act all tough and cool, but underneath all of that he’s a very gentle and kind person. It’s probably because he’s got a big family and has brothers and sisters to take care of. He can definitely be annoying at times and stubborn as hell,” Keith chuckled and absently played with the mic’s chords. “but he’s still an amazing friend.”

“For the last _fucking_ time, Pidge—”

“It seriously looks like you’re talking about your crush, it’s so cute!” Pidge turned up the volume and smirked at him, obviously loving every moment of her torment. “I can’t _believe_ it’s on YouTube. What a time to be alive.”

“Come on, Keith, it’s not that bad,” Lance nudged his shoulder with his nose and grinned into his neck. “You _love_ me.”

He, too, was loving every moment of Pidge’s torment. Mostly because it was heavily focused on Keith and not him, but _details, details_.

“Maybe I still have feelings for him. It’s only natural, I guess, and they’ll go away over time,” computer Keith continued to talk and real-getting-held-back-by-Lance-Keith was trying to reach for Pidge’s phone and possibly kill her while he was at it.

“Stop replaying my parts! Ugh, where’s Shiro when you need him?”

Sadly, Shiro was on a date, leaving Keith alone to suffer.

“Dude, I can’t believe you two were still so in love with each other. It’s _insane_ ,” Hunk called from the kitchen in which he was making them pancakes. “It’s also insane that a Buzzfeed video saved you guys’ relationship, to be honest.”

“Oooh boy, they’re smooching now,” Pidge announced and held the phone far away from her face as if it was going to attack her. “You look like you’re _eating_ each other, _ew_.”

Lance practically scrambled off the couch to join her. His eyes widened because it was _really_ weird to watch him and Keith kiss like that and _oh god_ , it did look very intense. At least his kissing face didn’t look that bad, but _damn,_ Keith looked _great._

“You should become an actor, Keith. Your kissing face looks _hot_.”

“Think you forgot that he can’t act to save his life, though,” Pidge commented smartly and Lance high-fived her, laughing.

Poor Keith groaned loudly and threw his head back against their couch, clawing at his face. That was Lance’s cue to go back and sit down onto his legs to pull him into a bone-crushing hug, cooing at him, making Pidge snort and roll her eyes.

“Dumbass,” Keith grumbled into his jacket and Lance simply chuckled in response, turning around so he could divide his weight better and sit on his lap properly. A warm hand found its way to his waist, fingers shyly sneaking under his shirt, holding him gently and Lance could feel his face heating up.  

Hunk came in with their pancakes and Pidge jumped up from her spot on the floor and plopped down next to them. She grabbed the remote and practically buzzed with excitement as Hunk handed her a plate. “Yes, thanks, Hunk!”

“Don’t wanna interrupt the snuggle session, so I’ll put your plates on the table, yeah?” Hunk said to Lance who nodded, glad he didn’t have to move. They managed to fit all of their butts onto the rather small couch, it being a lot easier now that Lance was sitting on Keith’s lap, and went silent as soon as Pidge hit play.

Lance’s hand searched for Keith’s and intertwined their fingers, goofy smile plastered on his face as he looked down at Keith, giving him a knowing look, as if to say, “See?”

And of course, Keith knew exactly what was up and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://bsfordays.tumblr.com/)! Come yell at me about Klance and their beautiful relationship 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments on your way out~ ❤


End file.
